Spilled Ink
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Kag is a jurnalist wanna be and Inu was the only witness at a crime scene. He was thought dead and now dissapeared again. Now, Kag's determined to find him. Inu/Kag please review!!!
1. Nightmares

Liger003 ~ Hey, I am starting another fic. I know I know, I haven't finished the others yet, but Huntress and Angel are coming to a close and I got this idea and I just had to write it! So just cause I am writing this does NOT mean I will not update huntress or angel any more! I WILL finish them! (and this one when I get there!) Now, here's your check list ~ 1) read 2) REVIEW! 3) I don't care what this one is, as long as you followed steps 1-2 -.^  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. (next time I might have a better one! I love writing weird disclaimers, I just couldn't think of one right now. Gomen) oh, and if there is a Tokyo Times, I don't own that either, I thought that I made it up.  
  
Spilled Ink  
  
Chapter One ~ Nightmares  
  
Lighting illuminated the sky for a split second and then was followed shortly by a loud crash of thunder. The soothing drizzle of rain quickly changed to a down pour. Umbrellas were held up high above people's heads and the rain gently cascaded off of them. People's shoes sloshed through mud and other street gunk (A/N I couldn't think of a better word, sorry, but it is a fun word to say ~ gunk!) The people walked swiftly with thoughts of getting indoors or under shelter as soon as possible.  
  
One person ran through the crowed sidewalks and weaved in and out of people. She had no umbrella, but instead, held a newspaper that was quickly falling apart from all the water pouring down on it. When she reached the curb, she ran in place to keep warm from the cold. She watched the street signal intently and begged it to switch from 'No walking' to the 'walk'.  
  
Her raven black hair was pulled back in a bun that was now loose because of her running through the rain. She wore flare jeans with big pockets stuffed with a hand held recorder and pen. She also wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up to her chin. In her coat pockets were note pads, extra pens, and a newspaper other than the one over her head. Her blue eyes darted around in annoyance,  
  
"Come on . . . Come on . . ." She coaxed the signal until she got angry at it for not switching. "For God's sake! Just switch!" The street light obliged and changed, although some people were looking at her weirdly. She went across the street along with a flood of people trying to get where they were going in a hurry to be out of the rain. Who would want to be out in the rain anyway? You got so cold. She hated the cold.  
  
She dashed down two or three more blocks before retreating into a building. The bells on the door jingled as she swung the door open. She waded the soaked newspaper up and threw it into the trash can next to the door. She pulled down her hair and quickly started to wring the water out of it. She shook off her jacket and got as much water off of it as possible.  
  
"Hey! Watch were you drip all of that water!" A voice called out to her. "It's wet enough outside! We don't need it to be wet in here, too!" She looked up to see who was griping at her, and she met the eyes of a friend. "Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried. "What have you been up to?" She quickly hung her sopping wet coat onto the coat hanger and walked over to meet her friend.  
  
"I wanted to show you something, and where else would Kagome Higurashi go out to on a day like this? I couldn't think of anything but the Tokyo Times, where you always are! You don't even have a job here, and this is where you practically live!" Sango told her wet friend.  
  
"Well, I got to get them to publish my column somehow. If I don't get them to publish it, who will?" She shrugged. "Hey, where's Keadea? I want to show her my new column idea!" Kagome dug into her shirt pocket and pulled out a paper. "I have to show this to Keadea! She will have to publish this one!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Keadea's over there." She pointed to a room and Kagome swiftly walked over to where she pointed. "Hey, wait. I wanted to show you something first." Kagome stopped and Sango went up to the TV they had in the lounge. She quickly changed it to the news channel.  
  
Now, for our top story today! The news guy on the TV Started. There has been a murder in the southern district of Tokyo. Nineteen people were killed and one was mortally wounded.  
  
The screen flashed pictures of the dead bodies of who was killed and Kagome gasped in horror. As the names were said, Kagome recognized one. Tskino Naomi. She had gone to high school with her and they had been best friends. How could Naomi have died? Tears filled her eyes as she watched the TV, her hand clamped over her mouth. Sango patted her on the back to try to comfort her, but it did no good, Kagome's tears came in floods and she fell to her knees.  
  
The suspected killer is Naraku, who has caused many killings in the past. There is no picture of him and no one has ever lived to see him, except one eye witness. Kagome watched the TV, maybe this guy could tell them who Naraku was and he would get caught. Saotio Inu-Yasha. He was thought dead when he disappeared after his parent's death at age six. He was seen wounded at the crime scene. He was the only one left alive. Inu- Yasha has disappeared once again. A police sketch of a man with long silver hair and almost cat like silted eyes came onto the screen. If anyone sees this man, contact the police. He is the only one who can tell us what this Naraku looks like. It is very important that he be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
///A little child with silvery hair walked through the park. He held his mom's finger in his tiny right hand and his father's finger in the other. He would let his feet drop out from under him and his mother and father would swing him back and forth. Just then, he saw something move in the grass. He stopped swinging from his parent's arms and looked over at the grass. A low growl emitted from his throat and his parents smiled. His golden eyes darted to where the movement came from and he quickly pounced after it. A little white bunny rabbit was running away from a six year old kid chasing it.  
  
The young boy followed his prey. He leaped and he attacked it, but the rabbit was always a hop ahead of him. Soon the rabbit retreated down it's rabbit hole and The boy stood up and went back over to his parents.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy." He called, but he got no answer. He called again and again. He resorted to smelling for them. He smelt them. But he smelt something stronger. It was a smell like the one he got when he cut himself. The smell of blood. Only this one was stronger. Much stronger. He called for his parents hysterically and ran toward the smell of blood. His heart was pounding and he was scared. More scared than he had ever been before. He ran fast, and he stumbled. He landed hard and pain shot through his elbow. He ignored it and looked around.  
  
Then, he saw it. Two bodies sprawled across the ground. Their hands were clasped together and several deep gashes were spread across their bodies. Blood was everywhere and The faces of his parents were barely able to be seen. "Mommy . . . Daddy . . .?" He whimpered and staggered over to them. Tears streamed from his eyes and he knew that they were dead, but her wouldn't believe it. They were just sleeping. Maybe he should just go to sleep too.  
  
He walked over to where their hands were clamped together. He took them apart and held his mother's in his right hand and his father's in his left. Their hands were cold, but he didn't care. He held them anyways, just thinking that they had been outside to long. They weren't dead. He whimpered as he laid down between them and cried himself to sleep. It wasn't real. They were all just sleeping. He would wake up and he would be in his bed. It was all just a nightmare.\\\  
  
Inu-Yasha sat straight up. He grabbed his head and a tear fell from his eye. He cursed and wiped the tear away. That had happened so long ago. Why was he thinking about it now? Why? He had gotten over his parent's death hadn't he?  
  
He sighed as he looked around him. An alley. He never had a home after his parent's death. He wouldn't go to an orphanage. He just became a street rat. All he had to do was get revenge on Naraku. For creating his nightmare.  
  
He had already tried to get him at his latest killing spree. He failed then. He wouldn't fail again.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, I hoped you liked it. If you did please review! If you didn't review and tell me why! Please!? And I really don't like flames, but if you add in constructive criticism, I will really be happy. I could always use constructive criticism! I won't get mad! I promise! Just tell me what you think! 


	2. Departing

Chibi Okami ~ Hey all, I just changed my pen name! What 'cha think? It means little wolf! ^_^ Well, anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Now I have a Things to Do List for you all 1)read the fic 2)REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, that was meant to be in all caps. ^_^ 3) I don't care what 3 is, just make sure you do steps 1-2! ^_^ you'll make me happy!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co! I am serious here! I own like nothing! That's right! I live in a box on the side of the street! I only have the clothes on my back. I own nothing and I could never own Inu-Yasha. I am just a poor homeless girl sleeping in a box on the street starving and not owning Inu-Yasha *tear* Ok, so maybe I am not homeless, but still I do not own Inu-Yasha! I can only pray that one day I be as great as the almighty Rumico. Oh, and if there is a Tokyo Times I don't own that either. I told you! I own NOTHING! -.^  
  
Spilled Ink  
  
Chapter Two ~ departing  
  
Kagome quickly pulled out her book-bag and began pulling clothes out of her drawers. She pulled out three pairs of clothes and quickly shoved them inside of her book-bag. Along with the three pairs of clothes she had her toothbrush and other bathroom stuff all in a plastic bag, a book, her journalist stuff (recorder, notebook, pens, and other stuff she thought might come in handy while interviewing someone). She also included a Tokyo Times newspaper. She continued to stuff her book-bag full of what other stuff she thought that she would need on her journey.  
  
Once she was packed she sat down on her bed and thought. What was she doing? Was she just crazy? Her whole plan was to disappear and return with information from Inu-Yasha and Naraku in hand. Like that was going to happen. She was just crazy. She planted her face into her hands and a tear fell from her eye. She had to do something. She just couldn't sit back and watch any longer.  
  
She had heard of his latest killing. He, well, not Naraku himself, they assume, he had used his followers to kill the whole family of people living peacefully. They were said to stay out of the way and never bother anyone. They were also a family rumored to be as sly as a fox, but what reason did he have to kill them? Their child had disappeared. The poor kid probably couldn't believe what happened and ran away from an orphanage or a foster home.  
  
She just couldn't let this go on. She stood up and had decided, she was going to find Inu-Yasha if it was the last thing she did. She would give the rent to her land lord early, just so she didn't have to bother with the stuff she couldn't bring along. There wasn't much though. She didn't have much money, the only job she had was the one at the fast-food place downtown. They wouldn't miss her.  
  
She was a bit worried about her parents, she felt bad leaving them, but hey, running away was supposed to be fun, right? A trip back to childhood. Only she wasn't running away from her parents, she was just running away from every day life of being a reporter wannabe and to be a suicidal psycho. Kagome smiled at that thought. She was just a suicidal psycho it seemed. She was just going to run away from everything that she had ever known just to find a witness that will help her find a murderer. She was psycho just thinking that she could do what the police couldn't.  
  
She decided not to think about it anymore. She swung her book-bag over her shoulder and started toward the door. Just then she realized she forgot something. Well, more of a someone. She had forgotten about her cat. The laziest, fattest cat Kagome had ever seen. The cat she wasn't supposed to have in her apartment . . . She forgot Buyo. She began calling for the animal and got a quick purr in reply. She followed the purr over to the poor fat cat's empty food bowl. She plucked the cat up into her arms and started out the door.  
  
She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. She stuffed the key into the book-bag and started on her way to the landlord's office. He wasn't there so she just dropped off the check with the note. It was probably better he wasn't there, cats weren't allowed to be in the building and she was cradling one in her arms. She walked out of the apartment complex and walked a ways before she turned around to stare at her old home. She could still turn back, it wasn't to late. She could just go back and act like the thought of leaving never passed through her head. She mentally punished herself. She had no home now, she only had what was in her book-bag and her cat. All in all, it wasn't much, but it was enough for her. This was all she had and it was all she needed. She never liked that apartment anyways. She told herself. She wasn't leaving anything important behind, except maybe the Tokyo Times. She would miss everyone there, even Keadea telling her that her columns were terrible.  
  
But she turned her back on her old life and she left it behind. No longer was she going to worry about that. Her only concern was anything to do with Naraku. She would find him, and she would start by searching for Inu-Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on his bed and thought about why that dream kept haunting him. He had had the same dream at least three nights in a row. It just wouldn't leave him alone. It was going to drive him mad. That happened years ago, his parents' death was over with, it was history. But, why did it still bug him so much? Maybe it bugged him because Naraku had killed them and he is still killing. He hated Naraku and he would kill him, he just had to wait until the right time and then Naraku would be all his. He would have to have his defenses down sometime, and when that time comes, Inu-Yasha would be all over him faster than lightning. Naraku was going to go to hell for what he did. He deserved to go to hell. No only did he kill his parents, but he also killed others, and just for fun.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up and grabbed his head. He looked out the window and saw that there was no moon. He felt the top of his head and cursed as he noticed missing ears, only then did he notice his missing fangs and claws. How could he had forgotten it was the night of no moon? He sighed and ran his hand through his tangled midnight black hair. He ran his fingers through it and got most of the tangles out. He threw the covers of his bed back and stood up. He stretched and yawned before he got himself dressed, and with a black coat on, was ready to go out the door. He didn't have to worry about a hat, he had no dog ears tonight.  
  
He walked out the door without looking back. He pushed his hands into his pockets and started on his way. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there and be able to breathe fresh air. He needed to clear his head. Those thoughts of his past were starting to get annoying. He just didn't want to think about it.  
  
He looked up at the stars and thought that if only things were as nice as they were up there. It would be so peaceful, not like the his hectic life right now. It would be so nice. If only he could just forget. Forget his past and Naraku, maybe even forget what and who he was. It would be nice.  
  
He was shaken out of his dream by a cry. He at first thought that he had imagined it, but when he heard it again, he knew that it wasn't just him. He followed the sound to an alley way. It took longer than normal not having his demon hearing, but he could hear better than a human. He looked down the alley to find a group of men circled around a girl with a cat in her hands. He didn't know exactally what was going on, but he knew that it didn't look good and that's all he needed for an excuse to attack.  
  
"Feh. Picking on a helpless women. You make me sick." And with that he ran up and attacked the men. There were six in all and Inu-Yasha smiled as they ran up to him with weapons in hand. He may not have demon blood at the moment, but he sure was stronger than any weak human. He quickly took them all out and he looked at the girl. He saw in horror that the man held her by the neck and held a knife to her throat.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Hey, I hope you all liked it. Sorry it was a bit shorter than the others will be, but not by much. Well, I have to go and I will be back to write more soon! Just make sure you REVIEW! *chanting* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh, and constructive criticism always appreciated! 


	3. Dying

Chibi Okami ~ Wow, I am in a writing mood. Today I wrote a chap for Angel AND Huntress and now I am writing one for Spilled Ink! YAY! So you all go and REVIEW! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer ~ *pulling flower pedals* I own Inu-Yasha. I own him not. I own Inu-Yasha. I own him not. I own Inu-Yasha. I own him not. I own Inu-Yasha. I own him not. I own Inu-Yasha. I own him not . . . WAIT I am out of pedals! I guess that means I own him not *tear* but u all knew that, right? And if there is a Marvette hotel, I don't own that either, but I think that I made it up.  
  
Spilled Ink  
  
Chapter Three ~ Dying  
  
Kagome had been walking around aimlessly and eavesdropping on people to see if they knew about anything having to do with the killings or mainly Inu-Yasha that she didn't know. She had been followed into the alley by the men, she had tried to run, but they were faster than she was, also she was carrying a bag and a fat cat, she had the disadvantage.  
  
She had let out a cry, and then he came. He had taken out all of them but one. He was so graceful with the way he fought. It was almost as if he didn't have to think about it. It was just one fluid motion. It seemed almost inhuman, but he looked human enough. He had no pointy ears, but she could easily believe that he was something much more than human with his raven black hair and his glossy purple eyes.  
  
She mentally hit herself. She shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment. She had nearly forgotten about the knife at her throat. The man's hand was clasped tight around her neck and she could feel the tip of the knife being gently pushed into her skin. She whimpered, but stopped as the hand on her throat tightened. She gripped her cat and a tear fell from her eye. This might be the end. She looked down to see the knife and then up to see the beautiful man. Maybe he was an angel, maybe he was sent here to take her to heaven. Her legs and arms felt like water and she was going to sink to the ground. It might just be a sign that the end was near. If it was, she was afraid, but if she was to die, maybe it was for the best. Still she wished she could live a little longer. Life was almost always a nice thing. If only she stayed home and not left to go on a stupid quest. If only . . . and then her world went black.  
  
Kagome's word was black and she felt a dull pain on her neck. Maybe she had died. She was warm, that was for sure. They say that heaven is a nice warm place. She hoped she was going to heaven. If she was she wondered what it would look like. Was it a dark world like the one she was seeing now?  
  
Just then a pain shot down her neck. Here eyes fluttered open and she sat up. A cry managed to make it's way out of her throat. Her hands raised and reached for her neck. She touched her halfway bandaged throat. The guy with the knife must have managed to get her.  
  
"Feh! You finally wake up but you have to scream?" She looked to the right at a man with flowing silver hair and piercing amber eyes. On his head was a baseball cap. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place from where.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"That's not important. Just let me finish with your neck, then you can leave." Kagome felt her neck and realized he must have been re- bandaging it. She lowered her hands and let him finish.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are at Marvette hotel. In my room. Stop moving or I will make you bandage yourself up!" he growled, he obviously had very little patience.  
  
"What happened to the other guy?"  
  
"What other guy?"  
  
"The one with black hair and purple eyes."  
  
The white haired man flinched, but managed to mumble an "I don't know. I found you lying on the ground."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as an your welcome."  
  
"Feh. Think what you like." Kagome didn't like this guys attitude. He'd helped her, though, so she couldn't really complain. And she was in his bed, there was a chair with a few pillows where she guessed that he must have slept. He must have been watching over her all night. She just had to smile. He wasn't as cold as he let on.  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"'Feh' what?"  
  
"Nothing, u just remind me of someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your business now shuddup before I stop helping you bandage your neck! The offer that you can do it yourself still stands." Kagome shut up.  
  
'Why does he look so familiar?' She wondered and she thought long and hard, well, for about five minuets, she only had until he stopped bandaging her up. When he looked her in the eye to say she was done a cry escaped her mouth.  
  
"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"  
  
"What? I'll tell you right now I am not a movie star, even though I look like one, so stop with the screaming!" He growled.  
  
"No! You're just the person I have been looking for!" She squeeled.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes! You're Inu-Yasha!" He backed away. "I need your help! You have seen Naraku you have to help me find him!"  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha was surprised now, the girl started jumping up and down. "Clam down for God's sake!"  
  
"No! Really, you have to help me!"  
  
"I don't have to help you with anything."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Nothing much to say just REVIEW! 


End file.
